


Conspiracy Theory

by Timballisto



Series: The Ninth Life [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Conspiracy, Evil!Konoha Elders, F/M, Gen, NaruSaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timballisto/pseuds/Timballisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The many reincarnations of Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. AU/Plotbunnies. Mostly Sakura and Naruto-centric.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Team Seven is to be disbanded..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Every hair on the back of Kakashi's neck stood up. The utter tone of finality in Homura's voice sounded more like the toll of a death knell than the order for the dissolution of a genin team.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"…and you will execute Haruno Sakura and Naruto Uzumaki."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kakashi stood rigidly before the seated forms of the council, his gloved hands clasped tightly behind his back as his eye stared down the three old advisors.

"Excuse me?" Kakashi's voice was incredulous.

"You have an S-class mission, Hatake-san." Danzo's voice was gravelly and harsh.

"I have a genin team- I'm exempt-" Kakashi sputtered, only for Kotaru to interrupt, her wrinkled hand raising to silence the jounin.

"Not for this."

A single grey eyebrow rose. The only S-class mission he would be assigned now, so close to Team Seven's first Chuunin Exam, would be an immediate threat to Konoha's security.

"Team Seven is to be disbanded..."

Every hair on the back of Kakashi's neck stood up. The utter tone of finality in Homura's voice sounded more like the toll of a death knell than the order for the dissolution of a genin team.

"…and you will execute Haruno Sakura and Naruto Uzumaki."

Kakashi was so surprised he fell back a step, his grey eye springing wide. "What?"

"The Uchiha is a prize, a jewel in the crown of Konoha. He is the key to reconsolidating Konoha's power, the seed through which the Sharingan can grow. A tool- though a fractured and twisted one." Danzo's voice, muffled as it was by bandages and old age, scraped on Kakashi's sensitive ears. "The Haruno girl and the Jinchuuriki are threats- and threats are to be eliminated."

"They are loyal." Kakashi shot back, his fists clenching as he stared at the three decrepit old councilors.

"They are useless." Danzo's voice came out as a sibilant hiss. "And they distract the Uchiha. He is the only chance to kill the traitor Itachi. A Sharingan can only defeat the Sharingan."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, his own sharingan eye twitching under his headband. "Then have them reassigned."

"The Uchiha has put himself in near fatal danger for his teammates. You say that he took senbon for the Kyubi container and he intercepted a chuuin aiming to kill the civilian girl Haruno. Each could have ended in his untimely demise and the loss of the the Sharingan to Konoha forever. Such bonds make a ninja weak."

Danzo stood, his face twisting into something that could be construed as triumph.

"Sasuke Uchiha is the explosive note needed to destroy Itachi forever, and Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno have dulled his need for vengeance. What better way to turn him against the world forever then to kill his comrades and blame his brother?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The many reincarnations of Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. AU/Plotbunnies. Mostly Sakura and Naruto-centric.
> 
>  
> 
> "Team Seven is to be disbanded..."
> 
> Every hair on the back of Kakashi's neck stood up. The utter tone of finality in Homura's voice sounded more like the toll of a death knell than the order for the dissolution of a genin team.
> 
> "…and you will execute Haruno Sakura and Naruto Uzumaki."

Kakashi's stomach felt like it had been filled with lead. Even as he acted nonchalant and picked out another C-rank mission for Team Seven he could feel guilt churning in his heart and making it hard to breath.

He had to stop the sharp inhalation of breath he felt when he saw all of the happy faces of his genin over the new mission.

Naruto was ecstatic.

Sakura was pleased with herself and making eyes at Sasuke.

Sasuke was smug.

Kakashi was in despair.

Kakashi wasn't stupid, he knew that the Hokage would never authorize the death of Naruto Uzumaki, the man loved Naruto like a grandson. But… the Hokage didn't have as much power as he thought he did. If he told the Hokage, he'd be executed for speaking of an S-ranked mission on the urging of the Council and Naruto and Sakura would be dead anyway. There were many ways to make people disappear…

"Damn it."

"Did you say something sensei?" Sakura asked, looking up at him with such innocent eyes… eyes that would be cold and dead and would never light up again, dead by his hand….

"No, it was nothing Sakura-chan. Pack enough for a week; we move out in the morning." Kakashi said, his voice curt and emotionless as he turned away and vanished

Despite himself, Kakashi felt his sharingan eye begin to water and felt the dampness leak into his mask.

"Damnit Obito." Kakashi whispered as he sat on the roof of the missions building with his head in his hands. "You always were such a bleeding heart."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The many reincarnations of Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. AU/Plotbunnies. Mostly Sakura and Naruto-centric.
> 
>  
> 
> "Team Seven is to be disbanded..."
> 
> Every hair on the back of Kakashi's neck stood up. The utter tone of finality in Homura's voice sounded more like the toll of a death knell than the order for the dissolution of a genin team.
> 
> "…and you will execute Haruno Sakura and Naruto Uzumaki."

It happened in seconds.

Sakura would later look back and say those were the longest three seconds of her life—and also the most defining.

The normalcy of their mission had been refreshing—no surprise visits from demons of Kakashi-sensei's past, no greedy missing-nin wielding meat cleavers taller than themselves... it had been a welcome change from the steady inflow of dangerous and mislabeled missions Team Seven seemed to be handed on a daily basis. It was an easy delivery mission, C-rank only because of its political significance, not because of any actual danger.

Sakura should have guessed it was too easy.

The street had erupted into smoke, vile, toxic fumes that had burned her nose and eyes, leaving her feeling as though her sinuses were being scrubbed with bleach. Naruto was on the ground beside her, brought to his knees by the effects, their coughs echoing around the dense cloud of yellow smoke. Tears streamed down their faces as they clutched at each other's clothing and stumbled off the road in to the foliage, losing sight of Sasuke in the confusion.

They were unable to resist the enemy that struck them from behind.

XXX

Sasuke's hands shook and his knees trembled; his breath came out in short gasps.

Itachi Uchiha had arrived.

"Y-you…" Sasuke stuttered, so surprised his voice was unsteady and quiet.

"Brother." Itachi's face showed no emotion—even less than usual because of the black and red cloak that obscured half his face.

"I'll kill you!" Sasuke snarled, his eyes flashing into the Sharingan as he dashed forward, kunai in hand-

Itachi's face twisted up into a smirk as he carelessly batted Sasuke's kunai away with a flick of his fingers, artfully digging his hand into the wrist joint at just the right pressure…

Sasuke's knees buckled from pain as his wrist bones were separated, dislocating and possibly fracturing his wrist.

"So… weak…" Itachi murmured, lashing out with a booted foot to catch Sasuke in the solar plexus and launch him a good seven feet away. "I see you haven't been training much…little brother." The older Uchiha tilted his head, his onyx gaze analyzing Sasuke as if he were an interesting insect he was deciding whether or not to squish. "You haven't been making the most of Hatake-san's teachings, I see."

"Kakashi-sensei…?" Sasuke sputtered, looking around wildly as if expecting the man to appear out of nowhere.

"Your sensei is occupied." Itachi said, his stance shifting slightly, disappointment radiating from him like the sun. "Now, about your training…"

"Shut up!" Sasuke screamed back, spittle flying from his mouth. "You have no right- grk."

Itachi was on him in a second, gripping him by the neck and hoisting him up to eye level. "You are weak." Itachi said, his voice dripping with contempt. "Are you the vessel with which I will test my capacity? Pathetic." The nuke-nin dropped the gasping genin onto the ground, turning away from his brother.

"Don't turn your back on me…" Sasuke growled, forcing himself off the ground, quaking with effort.

"I believe these belong to you…" Itachi looked over his shoulder and drew his cloak aside, revealing two mangled, crispy corpses; one clothed in red, the other orange.

Sasuke's eyes shot open, his mouth dropping as his face filled with horror."Naruto… Sakura…" Sasuke breathed his breath hitching. His eyes darted back to Itachi, only to find his brother's face made of stone.

"They fought well to protect you," Itachi continued, almost conversationally as he prodded the charred bodies with his sandaled foot. "they were loyal. It is unfortunate you were not strong enough to save them." Sasuke blinked, and Itachi was two inches from him.

A pair of fingers poked him in the forehead. "Foolish little brother." With a swirl of leaves the nuke-nin was gone.

Sasuke stared, immobile at what remained of his team. All…gone. Destroyed.

Sasuke's eyes closed and, unbidden, tears fell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The many reincarnations of Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. AU/Plotbunnies. Mostly Sakura and Naruto-centric.
> 
>  
> 
> "Team Seven is to be disbanded..."
> 
> Every hair on the back of Kakashi's neck stood up. The utter tone of finality in Homura's voice sounded more like the toll of a death knell than the order for the dissolution of a genin team.
> 
> "…and you will execute Haruno Sakura and Naruto Uzumaki."

When Naruto awoke, he was dimly aware of the fact his skull felt like it had been split in two. He groaned, wincing as his head pounded, dragging himself to his knees.

He felt like he was going to throw up.

"N-naruto?"

"Eh..?" Naruto turned, his eyes barely cracked open, into a blurry mess of pink and green. "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura definitely looked the worse for wear- her hair was ragged with dirt and mussed from the undergrowth that surrounded them and her dress had been cut into a shirt, leaving her green shorts exposed.

Naruto realized suddenly that Sakura looked a lot tougher and more like a kunoichi that way. Not that he'd ever say that.

"Where are we?" he asked instead, casting his eyes around the clearing they had woken in. Sunlight streamed through the leaves of the dense canopy, sending dappled shadows dancing with the wind- the air was pleasantly warm.

"The road's over there." Sakura said, pointing off to the right. Her voice was strangely listless.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked immediately, concerned.

She shook her head wordlessly, handing him a scroll she had been gripping tightly in her hand. "I found it next to us when I woke up." Her voice was flat and devoid of emotion- like feeling took too much effort.

_Naruto and Sakura,_

_I know when you get this scroll that we will never see each other ever again. At least, I hope we never do. Konoha politics had shifted; the Council of Elders has voted for your immediate execution and I was elected to carry out the punishment._

_So why are you alive?_

_I once told you that a ninja who disobeys the rules are trash, but those who leave their friends behind are worse than trash. I believe it's time I started following my own advice. Sealed into this note is enough supplies to get you through the next few weeks- dry rations only._

_My only advice to you is get out of the country. Hole up somewhere where they will never find you and where no one would question your existence. Stick to the big cities and use henge all the time- don't slip up. It could mean both our deaths._

_Don't try to contact me, or Sasuke. It's too dangerous and Sasuke… Sasuke thinks you're dead thanks to a very clever genjutsu. Let it lie._

_Keep your wits sharp and your ninja techniques at top par. I've written a few of the more basic genjutsu and techniques for your two to use in the seal along with your rations. You need all the help you can get._

_Your sensei,_

_Kakashi Hatake_

_P.S. If you meet someone named Jiraiya who has white hair and red stripes on his face, trust him. He'll help you._

Naruto lowered the message with shaking hands, self-consciously wiping at the sweet that had beaded on his upper lip. "Oh man…" he mumbled.

"T-there's got to be some way-"

"There is no way!" Sakura hissed, all teary eyes and anger. "We are on our own. Sasuke-kun thinks we're dead. Our own village wants us executed! There is no way!" She heaved a deep breath, choking back tears that threatened to fall.

"I don't want to die." Sakura admitted, her voice small. Naruto noticed at tear trekking down her face but chose not to say anything.

"Neither do I." he muttered.

Sakura's head came down on his shoulder, burying her face into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened at first, surprised by the contact of Sakura, of all people, but soon shrugged and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, burying his face in her hair. This wasn't romance, this was one teammate to another.

"I'm scared." Naruto muttered, his voice almost inaudible except for a steady thrum that echoed through his chest.

"So am I." Sakura admitted, and they fell into silence.

They took whatever comfort they could from each other for they knew it was probably the last bit of security they would experience for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The many reincarnations of Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. AU/Plotbunnies. Mostly Sakura and Naruto-centric.
> 
>  
> 
> "Team Seven is to be disbanded..."
> 
> Every hair on the back of Kakashi's neck stood up. The utter tone of finality in Homura's voice sounded more like the toll of a death knell than the order for the dissolution of a genin team.
> 
> "…and you will execute Haruno Sakura and Naruto Uzumaki."

They were six months out from Konoha and they had developed something of a … routine. Roles that each of them would play in their little two man troupe of outlawery.

Naruto found that Sakura was a natural pessimist. After the first week of whining and moaning- mostly about Sasuke- she had found a niche where she could get things done with a minimum of fuss. A realist, she called herself.

Optimism was Naruto's thing. When they were too hungry to sleep, he'd keep them both entertained with lame jokes, stories from his days running from the ANBU after various misdeeds, and his fondest memories of Iruka-sensei. Sakura would listen, smile (she stopped doing that after the second month, when- well, desperation makes you do things-) and they would pass the night away.

If it weren't for the layer of filth and constant state of near starvation, the closest thing he could compare it to was summer camp.


End file.
